Hellfest
by pestival
Summary: Harry had always the feeling that his life was connected to all the bad events in the entire universe, because they kind of only happend when he was present. The facts, that he was a little bit of a vampire and on a journey to discover the lost century, were only small pebbles on his way. Grey!Harry, No!Romance, Not!Super, Alive!Family, Not!Boy-Who-Lived, Blood/Body Magic, OOC, AU


So, welcome to my story.  
I wanted to start writing some kind of bigger story, in English, as it is not my native language. Normally I would start posting, when I had at least two chapters ready, but I wanted to get it out and rolling.

For a prologue it is longer than I wanted, but I'm not going to shorten it. It already seems to be rushed and I only wanted the reader to have an little overview of the 'beginning', because there will be only a few flashbacks.

If you find any spelling mistakes, grammer errors or plot holes, please tell me, I will correct it then.

Thanks for reading my stuff, folks.

Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Prologue

 **"Changes"**

* * *

"Harry," his mother screamed through the house, "Get down here at once!"

The sun was shining through the window above him and Harry looked up from his book, a guide on how to take care of animals, and wondered briefly what he'd done now to upset her. As far as he knew, he hadn't left his room the whole morning. With a sigh, he got up from his bed. Carefully to not wake the sleeping snake that rested on his pillow.  
One night, in summer, as he slept with an open window, she had somehow crawled in. The next morning was rather spectacular as Harry almost stepped on the curled up thing. With a very manly shriek he hopped back on his bed. At first he was scared and didn't know what to do, but the longer he sat there and simply observed the snake, the more she seemed harmless. Then, after his initial shock he reached out with his hand and touched the body of the two meter black beauty. It simply lifted its head, watching him a full minute, in which Harry didn't dare to move a single muscle, and laid back down. Almost verbally allowing him, to continue. He knew he could talk to snakes, as his mother told him after a rather interesting visit to the zoo. Lily also made clear that it was absolutely dark and that he was dark and some other things that he didn't want to repeat. His younger brother only stood beside their father and looking shocked.

But alas he never heard a single word or hiss from her in the whole two years she refused to leave him. He was thankful for her company as nobody would want to make friends with him, as the dark brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Her eyes were almost as green as grass and after some research he was certain that it was a female and named her Acid. She seemed to like the name.

His room was directly under the roof and he had to climb a small ladder down to reach the second floor.

As he arrived in the kitchen he found his mother holding a broom which was broken clean in the middle. Not knowing what it had to do with everything, Harry just stood there confused.

"Harry, how often have I told you that you aren't allowed to fly alone, especially in the middle of the night?", she was practically dripping with anger.

"Uhm…I haven't flown a broom since the last time James took the time to show me how.", Harry told her. It was the truth. It wasn't his fault the broom was broken. He saw his brother last night flying in the backyard.

"Felix is the one who flew last night.", he added in an attempt to proof his innocence.

She only seemed to get angrier. Her aura, now a deep red was flickering wildly on the outlines of her body.

"Don't lie to me! I know that Felix would never do that, why are you blaming your brother for something you did? Isn't it enough that he has to face Voldemort when he is older?", she now was beyond rage and Harry couldn't hold back the flinch as her voice got louder and louder.

"But…", he tried, but it was useless. She wouldn't hear him.

"This has to stop, Harry, your aggressive way of being jealous of your brother is starting to be too much. You are grounded for the rest of the week."

He almost choked on his own spit. Never would he want to be his brother. Without having had the slightest chance of explaining he went back to his room. Felix got angry when he wasn't allowed something, this was often the cause for broken or missing things and he got blamed for everything. Every damn time.

As he stepped back into his room, he saw Acid awake and watching him.

"Looks like I did something wrong again.", he stated dejected as he walked over to his desk and sat in the chair that was standing in front of it. He could hear laughter and screams from outside. His father and brother were probably still playing their practice game.

Acid slithered down from the bed, across to him, up his desk and was now lying in his lap. Like she wanted to tell him 'Everything will be alright. Don't worry'.

Harry went back to reading his book, with a lingering trace of hope in his mind that the evening would at least end somewhat better.

Later that day, as he set foot into the kitchen to get something to eat, things got out of hand again. And again, it wasn't his fault. His brother was attempting to reach something in one of the upper cabinets via a not so well balanced chair. Harry could practically see the bad outcome of this. But before he could open his mouth to warn his little sibling, the stool tipped over.

Harry on his part, with his sweet ten years of age didn't know what to do. He didn't like his brother but he couldn't stand there and watch him getting hurt. So his mind came up with a solution, in form of an accidently sprouted surge of magic. Felix came, with a scream, to a halt, half a meter above the ground, floating.

It was only a moment later when, a pair of distraught parents arrived at the scene. And they got the completely wrong picture.

"Oh Felix, are you alright?", his mother ran to his brother, while his father took out his wand and pointed it Harry. Harry, who lost concentration due the wand in his face, let his brother drop to the floor.

"Harry, I am disappointed in you. I was sure that the darkness in you would simply vanish with time, but sadly I was wrong. There is only one thing left to do – I will bind your magic to the will of Lord Potter."  
A sick yellow light left the tip of his wand and traveled straight to Harry's forehead.

At first Harry thought the spell wasn't very effective, just as a pain in the region of his heart started, growing with every second, before giving a last twang and becoming completely silent afterwards. He opened his previously closed eyes again.

The world seemed greyer, the atmosphere duller, he couldn't see the colorful outlines of humans anymore. James looked t and walked over to Lily.

With growing terror he realized that his magic was gone.

He couldn't call himself a wizard anymore.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks, but not a sound was escaping between his lips. His father looked angry down at him and his mother was ignoring him. Felix wasn't helping either, he just stood there, staring. He probably didn't understand the whole situation at all, because he was still so young.

Harry left the kitchen and wanted to get fast back to his room when he stopped. James said something to Lily that let his blood freeze.

"Dumbledore was right. We never could have brought this two together up. Harry needs to stay with the Headmaster. He will know what's wrong with him."

Lily only hummed in a positive way.

That was enough for Harry. He didn't want to go to this Dumbledore and he wouldn't stay here any longer.

With a determined expression he suppressed his sadness and went to pack his things. Acid was sleeping on the bed again.

As Harry started to pack his things, Acid observed him with interest. The few things he possessed and wanted to take with him, easily fit into tiny bag that rested on his shoulder.

"Acid, we're going to leave.", he told the snake determined.

And he was surprised to hear, after two years of silence, a hissed word as response.

" _Yes._ ", she said. Harry could almost hear the unspoken _finally_.

It was in the dead of the night, he decided they would leave. His, so called parents and his brother were asleep.

He cracked the front door open and looked for a last time back into the dark corridor, then he set his foot outside and with barely audible thud the door closed behind him. No turning back now. Fear crept up his spine and he shuddered. Doubts were surfacing in his mind, but as well as the sadness he pushed them into the darkest corner of his head.

Acid was hanging around his neck and shoulders. After two years of companionship he trusted her to not strangle him.

The only good thing with sealing his magic, was that he couldn't be detected by the wards anymore.

He started to walk and it didn't take long and he couldn't see the house anymore.

He sighed. The first step was taken and now he just needed to survive. Easier said than done- after all, he was only a ten year old boy without money.

His first decision was to reach the train station. To get some distance between himself and his family.

As he finally arrived at his destination, everything was completely silent. Not a single person was in sight. Harry was tired. His ten year old body couldn't go long without some sleep and he decided that the next step in his journey would be, to find someplace where he could catch some shut eye.

He wandered a bit around until he found a comfortable looking bench, directly in front of the only track. He used his backpack as a pillow and Acid was laid out besides him.

It didn't take long and he was asleep.

The next time he woke up, it was still early morning. The sun wasn't present. Only the lighter blue color of the sky showed the progressing sunrise. Even now, there were no people around.

Harry rubbed his eyes, sat up slowly, looked around and froze.

Sitting on the other end of the bench was another being. He looked like a homeless person. A white long beard and old but still intact clothes were on his body. This wasn't even the strangest thing. Strange pictures and lines were drawn on his body, on almost every inch.

In his right hand he had a bottle with strange liquid that Harry could smell all the way over to him.

The man looked at him with his amber eyes and took a strong gulp from the bottle, before he grimaced. His eyes roamed the empty train station until his eyes settled back on the boy.

"Say lad, what do you know about Body Magic?", he began, and Harry wondered even to this date why he answered.

And thus, in the beginning was a destined meeting of two people that would later play an important role in a world ruled by idiocies.


End file.
